


Bringing Colour To My Life

by Maverick523



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Character Death, College Student Eren Yeager, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Insomniac Levi, Levi is a model, Levi suffers slight PTSD and depression, Levi's POV, M/M, Sex, Slow Build, Soulmates, Top Eren Yeager, Tumblr Prompt, ereri, slight Erwin/Mike, world is black and white
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5380967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maverick523/pseuds/Maverick523
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world thats black and white until you find your soulmate. Levi has already lost one love. Can he let himself accept another?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: A Bleak World Once Bright

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fic, based on a post I found on tumblr.  
> Levi's POV.

Black and white, that’s how it all starts. The world is black and white, colourless, and that’s how everyone sees it. Except a few, those few who find their other half, their soul mate. Even in black and white you could see the sparkle in the eyes of those who’d done so, could see what colour looked like. To live in it. I myself got lucky, I got to find out what colour was like at a young age, sixteen, during high school. Admittedly I’d been expelled and had to move schools, which was how I met him. The first person I meet at a new school and suddenly everything was flooded with colour and bright. Of course there was no going back for us, we were inseparable and when we graduated we got married and thought we’d reached our fairytale ending. But sooner or later we all have to wake up from our dreams.

~2 Years Later~

“Levi you’re burning breakfast” Furlan sighed, coming over to fix his husbands disaster. “I’m sorry that it’s a shitty pan”  
“It isn’t, you just can’t cook”. I huffed, typical of Furlan to accuse me of bad cooking, setting out plates anyway. “You’re going to be late again for work”  
“It’s fine Levi, it’s just filing today”. Furlan worked in a large business. I wasn’t entirely sure what they did exactly but he always got stuck filing. “Okay Okay, let’s just eat then or we’ll both be late.” Working in filing was one thing but I couldn’t be late for another photo shoot, Hanji would kill me. Making mild chit chat as they both ate and then hurried to get ready to go. “Mm…love you okay, have a good shoot” Furlan murmured before giving him a gentle kiss. “I love you too, and I always do.” Returning the gentle kiss before they both left the small apartment and went their separate ways.

Shoots always seemed to drag on, it’s not that they weren’t fun it was just that they became tedious after a while. Especially when Hanji shouted orders like some mad drill sergeant. But I got through it eventually and getting back in my own clothes never felt so good. The worst part about modelling was the contracts, they always kept me back late at work, reading and signing for more shoots and magazines, though everyone here always seemed to stay back anyway. Walking about aimlessly through the office with a glass of water and reading my latest contract, something to do with swimsuits. People rushing and going about their business around him so I didn’t notice at first, not while staring at a black and white contract. Then I noticed my hand was whiter than normal, in fact it was pure, stark white, with no colour tones at all which was odd. So I glanced up from my work to look around the room which looked as though it were bleeding. The colour draining out from the walls and objects, leaving only black and white in its wake. That’s when the glass I had been holding smashed against the tile and everyone was suddenly staring at me. “Levi what’s wrong? Don’t tell me it’s another nude contract” Hanji asked absently as she wandered over. But I wasn’t really listening as I watched the colour disappear and horror struck me at what it meant. “….Furlan….” Then I was running, he should be on his way home, I had to reach him. “Levi wait! What about Furlan?!” Hanji yelling back in the distance but I was numb to it, I just had to find him. Home was only a few blocks and I could hear all kinds of sirens and the world around me was getting darker and darker, the colour leaving it which meant one thing. Furlan was dying somewhere. Rounding the corner onto our street there were cops and paramedics and so many spectators, a horrible car accident. The colour was all but gone as I got closer, tears starting to form as I saw paramedics trying to save someone, the last bit of colour in my life. Not caring about police or blockades I pushed my way in and ran over to him, there was so much blood, so much. Not knowing what compelled me too I pushed the paramedics away held him, blood soaking me now. “Furlan? ….F-Furlan it’s me, Levi.” Seeing those beautiful blue eyes of his feebly flutter and force themselves open for me broke a dam of tears I was barely holding back. “L-Levi….?”  
“Yes it’s me baby, I’m here...” weakly kissing his hand I was clutching tight as I let out a sob, watching Furlan struggle to breath and form words. “I-…. I love you-” then his eyes shut and he stopped breathing and the last colour in my life faded and only faint shades of it clung to the body I held in my arms.

~

Afterwards things blurred to me, Hanji handled things for me as I grieved. I’d lost the only colour in my life, to an irresponsible driver no less. I was only half present at the funeral, I couldn’t make speeches and I almost collapsed at the burial. I just couldn’t do it; I’d lost my other half the only thing that mattered. The court case that followed was worse, dragging on for months and getting nowhere and caring a fortune and in the end they only received community service. I had to move out and stay with my friend Erwin, I couldn’t sell the apartment, but I couldn’t stay there anymore. I started seeing a shrink after Erwin caught me with a razor to my wrist, depression and insomnia, I don’t sleep anymore. Shut everything out, quit my job, and visited Furlan’s grave and cried there every day. His tombstone containing the only colour I’d ever see again, “FURLAN CHURCH, BELOVED HUSBAND’ in sparkling gold.  
My new bleak, cruel world to live in.


	2. Chapter 1: A Red Rose Encounter

~4 Years Later~

Office jobs are the worst, every day the same, pushing papers, signing crap, researching and contacting clients. I hate it, but money is money right. Four years and this lousy desk job was going nowhere, Hanji tried getting me back into modelling I just couldn’t do it. What’s the point when you couldn’t see the colour of anything involved? People in the office hated me, I knew I was an asshole to them; Erwin’s had me referred for anger management twice now. Way to take away my lunch breaks eyebrows, heading off there down the street deciding to grab a cup of tea on my way. The street was busy as always, moved across town, big businesses and little shops, quite the commercial district. 

The street was crowded with college students today, must be some excursion. Getting my tea and intending to move on before walking straight into someone’s chest, folders, paper and tea going everywhere. “What the fuck kid?! Watch it!” Great now there’s tea all over my suit. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to..”  
“Whatever” Starting to collect my papers up, the kid grabbing at his own. “I’m really sorry sir, here…” I glared at him, he was average I guess, but why was he fucking staring at me so much. Snatching the papers up and storming off, muttering. “Thanks…”  
“Hey Wait!” As if, heading off to my meeting, passing a florist stand along the way when something flashed by. Hold on a second, was that? Red? No way that was red, wanting to push on, but something compelled me to look back. There it was sitting in the flower stand, a single red rose in sharp contrast to the black, grey and white around it. Impossible, but there it was, colour. Next thing I know I’m admiring my newly bought rose and walking to my psychiatrist instead of anger management, because this shouldn’t be happening so I needed to find out why. 

“Miss Ral will see you now Mr. Ackerman” The receptionist sending me down to her office, knocking twice before entering. “Levi…. What’s the pleasure today?”  
“This is…..” Holding the rose up for her to see as I took a seat. “A rose? Levi that’s sweet but its policy not to have relationships with clients”  
“Don’t get ahead of yourself …it’s in colour”  
“Colour? You’re seeing it in colour?”  
“Yes I’m seeing it in colour, its red, but why can I see it in colour?” Rolling my eyes at almost having to spell it out for her. Watching her get my file out and writing some notes, “This happened just now?”  
“Yes…”  
“So who did you meet?”  
“What?”  
“Well you’re seeing colour, so…. you’ve met someone that can let you see colour again” I almost snorted. “You’re saying I have another soulmate? It doesn’t work that way Petra”  
“No not that Levi, I’m saying that you’ve met someone that could help you heal and bring colour back to your life”  
“I have to go…… nice chat, bill me for the extra session”, getting up and going to leave.  
“Alright, whatever you want Levi, you know you wouldn’t be paying so much if you opened up in our sessions more”  
“Good chat Petra”, walking out and texting Erwin to tell him I wouldn’t be back in today as I walked home to my apartment. 

Again I caught myself staring at this rose on my way there, almost tripping on the stairs to my apartment. It was only a small rose but the red was so vibrant that it practically demanded my attention. Now I don’t normally keep plants in my apartment, too messy, but here I was fishing out a jug to fill with water and display the rose. At least it was only the one, now I’d better start on that work, looking through the files I’d brought home with me, I’d realised two things. 1. I was missing a file, and 2. One of these files wasn’t mine; in fact it was an art book. “Damn Brat just what I need…..” Sighing in frustration, before trying to find any indication of who the brat was so I could get my file back, that’s when I noticed the artwork as I flicked through and a name scrawled in the back. “Huh not bad……… Eren Jaeger is it?” Setting the book down before going to get something to eat. Well I can’t cook so 2 minute noodles it is. Getting it cooking when my phone rings, unknown caller, probably work. “Hello?”  
“Hi, is this Levi… Ackerman?”  
“Yes, ….who is this?”  
“My name’s Eren Jaeger. I ran into you today” Oh great the brat just what I want. “How did you get this number?”  
“Well ah… I accidently picked up one of your files instead of mine, and it has a business card with your name and number on it” Well great, now he has my number too listening to him continue. “And well I really need my sketchbook back for school….. And you probably need your file right? So I was hoping we could meet up and return them…” He’s very eager, not really wanting to leave the house again, and well I’m not desperate for the file, or meeting brats that spill my tea on me again, sighing and rubbing my forehead. “Look kid-”  
“Eren”  
“Eren, whatever, I’m glad you found my file, and yes I have you sketchbook, but I’m not in the mood to deal with this so let’s meet up tomorrow and sort this out okay?” So what if I’m being blunt with him.  
“…ah yeah okay, tomorrows fine. How about at the café we met at?”  
“Where you spilt tea on me?” Having my lunch as I spoke, balancing the phone between my ear and shoulder. “Y-yeah there…”  
“Fine meet me at noon there then”  
“Sure thanks Levi, bye then!” The phone clicking as he hung up, setting the phone on the coffee table before finishing my meal in peace. What a day and its only three, this shirts going to need to soak to remove the stains, stripping it off before going to get it soaking to clean. 

~

The rest of my day I spent getting some much needed R&R, catching re-runs of Walking Dead and Supernatural before I showered and went to bed. Sparing a final glance at the red rose which I’d moved to my bedside and a photo of Furlan and me. Sighing softly, “I miss you baby….. But maybe Petra’s right and there is someone else; let’s hope I get some sleep tonight yeah?” Taking my insomnia pills and slipping my headphones into my ears, if I’m not gonna sleep I might as well listen to something. Relaxing into bed and shutting my eyes, after all, big day at work tomorrow explaining why I skipped out for the day and my anger management class. Not to mention meeting a young brat and getting my file back, letting myself hopefully get some sleep.


	3. Chapter 2: Those Teal Eyes

“Furlan!” Sitting bolt upright in bed, covered in a thin sheen of sweat and panting softly as I tried to shake the dream from memory, music still blaring in my ears from when I went to bed. Ripping the headphones out I glanced at the clock, only 5 am, wonderful, no way am I getting back to sleep tonight. Sighing, I got out of bed and went to shower off, glancing at the mirror as I ran the water. At least the bags under my eyes aren’t as bad today, some sleep, even shitty sleep was better than none. After showering off I went about my usual routine of breakfast, tea and preparing for work, still 3 hours before I have to go to work, great what am I supposed to do. Deciding to just throw a movie on or something while I browsed through facebook, keep myself busy until I had to leave. Finding myself flicking through that kid’s sketchbook again, it was filled with landscapes, people, animals and random objects, they were rather good. Wonder what colours he uses, wait why do I even care? Fuck it, I don’t care, I’m just going to return his stupid book, get back my file and move on and forget this whole stupid mess. Tossing the book onto my work bag and going back to my laptop and news feed. Before I knew it, it was time for me to head off to work.

Great, morning rush, walking down the street, people shoving past and rushing about trying to get to work on time, horns blaring from the cars stuck in the morning traffic jam. At least work’s only two blocks away easy enough to walk. Checking in and heading up to my office, practically running into Mike on the stairs, glaring and scrunching up my nose in disgust as he sniffed me, what was with this guy? “Levi, …Erwin wants to see you in his office”  
“Of course he does, well I’m busy”  
“Now Levi, it’s non-negotiable” Glaring at him some more, wanting to throw a few choice words at him, but I was already on thin ice with Erwin and it wouldn’t do me any favours to verbally assault his lover. So I settled for stomping up the stairs and slamming the stairwell door instead, childish but effective. Knocking at Erwin’s office at the end of the hall, “Enter…” hesitantly coming in. “You wanted to see me Erwin?”  
“Yes I did, come have a seat Levi” Oh great this can’t be good, taking a seat in front of his desk anyway, watching him take his. “So, Levi, Why didn’t you come back in after lunch yesterday?”  
“I went to see Petra if you must know”  
“Is that why you missed your anger management class as well-?”  
“Yes, it is.” Getting a bit fed up and frustrated now with the questions, glaring a little as I watched Erwin sigh and rub his forehead. “Look Levi, I want to help you out I do. That’s why I gave you this job so you had somewhere to work even though you despise it”  
“Are you firing me?”  
“No I’m not, not yet anyway. Levi I’m your friend and I’ve done everything I can to help you get on with your life, I’ve been talking with Hanji recently and we both think-”  
“You’ve been talking with Hanji?” I haven’t talked to her in a year now; she keeps pushing me to retake my old job. “Yes I have, she misses you by the way, anyway she and I have been talking and we both think it would be better for you to go back to modelling Levi.”  
“I don’t want to.”  
“Levi, this is how it is, you don’t want to be here and you hate this job. The other staff don’t like you, we both know that but I’ve kept you on, only now I have to say business is suffering. You’re verbally assaulting clients the clients aren’t you?”  
“Tch I am not-”  
“Levi” His voice was stern and demanding, making me feel like a scolded child. “Okay maybe I was rude to one or two, but they had it coming.”   
“That’s what I thought. This can’t continue Levi.”  
“So fire me then, I can see you want to Erwin.” I was fed up with this bloody job anyway. “Look Levi, I’m keeping you until the end of the week. But I want you to call Hanji and talk about getting your old job back. You’re good it and we both know you’d rather be doing it then having desk job, even after what happened.”  
“Whatever Erwin” Watching him sigh and rub his temples, looking almost as frustrated as I felt. “Would you just-… Just call Hanji okay?” Sounding almost as fed up as me too it would seem. “Fine. I’ll call her. But that doesn’t mean I’m taking my job back” Getting up and leaving the office. “That’s all I’m asking Levi.” 

So a week huh? Guess I get out of this dead-end job faster than I thought. I know Erwin means well, he’s doing me a favour really by firing me; I’m far too stubborn to just leave even if I hate it. But if I don’t take Hanji up on her offer I’ll be unemployed again so I suppose still need money, guess one phone call won’t hurt. But it can wait, have to do some work today, even if I’m getting laid off at the end of the week, sitting down at my desk and starting my work. To my credit I managed to stick to it without abusing anyone or smashing my computer well into lunch and getting plenty of work done. Until I realised it was well into lunch and I was supposed to be meeting Eren and returning his book. 

Dashing out of the office with my bag, hardly paying attention where I was going as I practically ran to the café. Straight into someone as they suddenly stepped into my path, falling on my ass and getting covered in, what was that coffee? Fuck it burnt. “Hey watch it you Ass- …hole” Trailing off as I stared up at the person who I’d hit. Teal eyes. He has teal eyes, and they are fucking gorgeous, shamelessly staring at them. “Mr Ackerman? Mr. Ackerman… god I’m so sorry I’ve done it again” Barely paying attention as I was helped up, only now realising how much my chest hurt from the coffee burns. “Ah fuck…. Seriously kid I’m going to run out of shirts” Trying to clean myself up a little but the stains were hopeless. “I’m really sorry for spilling another drink on you”  
“It’s fine. Just give me my file so I can go”   
“Oh… I was ah hoping we could you know. Get coffee together?” Oh my god those teal puppy dog eyes. I could stare at them all day, “…Sure”. Wait what? I’m supposed to just be getting my file, not getting coffee. “Great come on then…. What can I get you Levi?”   
“Tea, black.” A reality check, please. What am I doing? This is a bad idea, a very bad idea. “Wanna get some seats for us?” No. “Sure” Fuck, sighing and going and getting some seats at the back of the café. What the hell is going on with me, just because the kid has some pretty blue-green eyes to bat at me doesn’t mean I’m suddenly going to do whatever he asks. “So I hope its okay Levi, here” Taking the drink that was handed to me. “I’m sure its fine, don’t worry about it”.   
“So ah… anyway, I was wanting to apologize about yesterday for spilling your tea on you”   
“Seems to be a habit of yours. I said it was fine.” The kid was flushing a bit, might be grey but I can still tell a blush. Actually now that I thought about it was a little weird to see a person in black and white apart from his eyes. Not that it was a bad thing; it made them so much brighter and stunning to look at. At which point Eren cleared his throat to indicate that he was waiting for a response and that I’d been caught staring at his eyes for the past minute or so. Shit, “Sorry what?”  
“I was asking about what your job was”  
“Right. I’m working at a job agency currently but-”  
“But what?”  
“…I’m getting laid off at the end of the week” Why am I telling him? “Oh I’m sorry about that.”  
“Don’t be. I hate the job.” Sighing again, getting the art book out of my bag and handing it over. “Here’s your book, may I have my file back?”  
“Ah yeah okay, here” Taking my file back. “Look this has been great but I have to go, thanks for the tea” Getting up to leave. “What you’re leaving already? But we’ve barely gotten to know each other”   
“Look. Eren right? You’re probably a great kid. I’m sure. But I don’t make friends or get to know people. I barely maintain the friends I do have. So do yourself a favour and keep this as the last of our interaction with one another.” Okay so maybe a little harsh but I have to get out of here, walking out of the café. I need to change my shirt, again. “But you’re my soulmate!” What, stopping dead in my tracks, great now the entire café is staring at us. Gritting my teeth and grabbing Eren by the shirt, all but dragging him out of the café and into a nearby alley, nearly throwing him into the wall. “What the fuck is wrong with you?! You don’t go saying that to people, especially ones you’ve just met!”   
“But- …But it’s true. You are my soulmate”  
“Like hell I am! I already have a soulmate!” Had a soulmate. “You-… you already have a soulmate?” Fuck those puppy dog eyes and that torn and hurt expression and voice, I do not care about this kid. Not one bit. “Fine, I HAD a soulmate! That doesn’t mean you’re mine or I’m yours.”  
“But… you’re the reason I can finally see in colour, ever since I ran into you yesterday” Nope, no way I am not doing this. “Well I don’t see colour with you. Just leave me alone kid, and don’t call me either.” Storming off, fuck I’m late back for work now too. Who the hell does he think he is, buying me tea and spouting off all this crap about soulmates. So what if I can see some colour, it’s probably some fucking fluke and Petra was wrong. 

By the time I made it back to work I was definitely late, just great. Setting down to continue my work now that I had my file back, refusing to make eye contact with Erwin who watched me come in and sit down at my desk. Mostly trying to ignore his presence watching me and just get the work over and down with so I could leave on time. It wasn’t easy that’s for sure, he was constantly staring at my back or hovering around me. In fact I had to tell him to fuck off a number of times purely because he was being so invasive. I was glad to finally be able to pack up and leave I needed to get out of there and change my damn shirt again. Erwin was right, I hated the job. On my way home I found myself replying the day’s events, perhaps I was a bit too harsh on Eren. Oh well, I was never going to see the brat again anyway, just forget it. So I went home and tried to forget the day, treating my clothes for coffee stains and throwing on some loose pants and a shirt before organising dinner and paying my bills. Petra’s right, these extras sessions were costing me a lot, but so was my medication for that matter, medications for insomnia and depression aren’t cheap. Damn I really am going to need my old job back aren’t I? Fuck I’ll have to call Hanji, brilliant. 

Having some dinner and then deciding to grab my phone and just get the call over with. It barely ringing for less than a second before she picked up. “Levi!! Why haven’t you called me?! It’s been a year!”  
“Yeah hey Hanji, I’ve been busy you know.”  
“Oh you have not. Now are you calling to accept your old job back?”  
“No. No I’m not” Damnit, so much for casually asking about it. “But Levi. I’m so sick of these second rate models the agency sends me. I want my star model back.” Damn she sounds so whining and demanding, sighing to myself. “Fine Hanji. You’re in luck; Erwin’s laying me off at the end of this week so I happen to need a job…” Fuck she squeals loud. “Yes! I knew he’d come through for me! I get my shorty back.”  
“I’m just doing a trial alright. Until I can find something else. I’m not staying. It’s only temporary, you hear me foureyes?”  
“Of course of course, that’s what you said last time. I’ll see you in the office on Friday? Alright bye Levi” Well that was quick, casting the phone aside. 

I spent the rest of my evening sorting out my finances and of course, cleaning my apartment top to bottom. Despite the place being fairly tidy it could still use the clean, it was also relaxing and tended to wear me out, giving me a better chance to get some sleep. Once I showered and was sitting in bed I cast my eyes briefly to the red rose beside it as I grabbed my headphones and medications for the night. Taking them and setting up my music for the night, plain classical orchestra pieces. No lyrics to distract me as I popped the headphones in for the night. Kissing my fingers lightly and then pressing them to the photo of Furlan beside my bed with a sigh. “Crazy day today baby. That brat that ran into me thinks I’m his soulmate and I’m switching jobs again. Wish you could tell me what to do about him. Goodnight baby, Love you.” Switching of the bedside lamp as I settled in to try and sleep. 

~

That night I had a weird dream to say the least, because my music and the medication usually block them out, aside from the nightmares anyway. It started out much the same; I was running towards Furlan until we come standing face to face, almost touching. But there’s a pane of thick bulletproof glass between us and then I’m watching the accident happen right before my eyes and I can’t stop it. I try everything to break down the glass and stop it, but it doesn’t budge and then there’s just blood. Blood everywhere and Furlan’s body in the center of it all, staring at me, wanting me to come join him. But then the dream changed, and the blood and glass faded all away until it was just Furlan in a white room, the only stain on his image being the red bloody wound across his middle. Of course I run immediately into his arms, blood or not, and I cry and he holds me, whispering quiet assurance. “I missed you so much Furlan….. I’m so sorry”  
“Hey, it’s okay Levi. You’re safe, we’re both safe. I love you”   
“I love you too…” And then suddenly it wasn’t Furlan holding me anymore, it was someone else. Someone else stroking my hair and reassuring me. I looked at who it was, but the image was in unfocused black and white. All but the eyes, those stunning, unmistakable teal coloured eyes. Eren’s eyes. We were beside Furlan’s grave, and I wasn’t crying anymore, I was…. Happy and at peace. Which was when everything faded into black and I was pulled back into deep sleep once more.


	4. Chapter 3: A Child's Persistence

My next week was interesting to say the least, you’d think when you tell a brat to stay away he’d do it. But no not Eren, in fact he started showing up wherever I went, annoying brat. How the fuck he kept finding me I had no idea, we just kept running into each other on the street. At least he hasn’t found my work or apartment yet, that’s some small mercy. 

~

Erwin’s got someone in his office today, new client maybe? Sounds like fun. Sitting down at my desk for the day. “Oh, Levi you’re here good. There’s someone I want you to meet.” Sighing, great, going over to Erwin’s office. “This new client’s looking for a part-time job that won’t interfere with his studies and he specifically requested you be his manager.”   
“Who would request me as a manager?” Coming into the room to see who the client was, stopping in my tracks. “You-”  
“Hey Levi-”  
“What the fuck are you doing here?!” Of course that brat would show up here and request me, what an asshole. “Now Levi, be nice, he’s a client”  
“Like hell he is! This is the asshole who keeps bothering me” What the fuck is Eren holding behind his back, it’s yellow. I’d slowly gotten used to the idea of seeing things black and white, but littered with colour here and there now. The odd green plant, a brown desk, small blue statues, that kind of thing, but it always would happen directly after seeing Eren. Which was a pain in the ass to say the least. “About you being his soulmate…. I’ve heard” That does it. “I’m done here. He can find someone else.” Slamming the door on my way out. How dare he use that word around me, I hate it and he knows it. Walking out, who cares that I just got in; I’m leaving at the end of the week anyway. 

When I eventually did come back into work I was glad everyone avoided me again. Until I saw my desk anyway, sitting on it was a bouquet or yellow daffodils, and a note from Eren. ‘Hope these make up for spilling drinks on you and that you’d talk to me again’. Damn it, I don’t fucking care why doesn’t he get that. Tipping the flowers into my bin, much to the dismay of many of the women in the office before just heading home.

~

After that it was a regular occurrence for a bouquet of flowers to appear on my desk when I arrived at work. All sizes and all in colour because they were from him. How the fuck is he affording these? I can’t believe it. Then things got worse when he showed at my apartment block one morning. I hadn’t slept so I was already irritable, then the kid has the audacity to go all Romeo and Juliet on my ass and throw stones at my window until I came out on the balcony. “How the fuck did you find my apartment?!”  
“Erwin told me” Fuck you eyebrows, what the hell are you up too? “Oh great you’re on first name basis with Erwin now?”  
“Uh…y-yeah I guess.”  
“What do you want?” Snapping a little at him. “Well I want you to go out on a date with me” No way, going back inside and slamming the balcony door and shutting the curtains. No way in hell I am going on a date with some brat, just because he buys me flowers is no excuse.   
He didn’t leave though, in fact he waited until I went into work and followed me the entire way there trying to talk to me. “Will you please just talk to me Levi?”  
“No. Leave me alone Eren.”  
“No I won’t, not until you talk to me about this. You’re my soulmate Levi. Just talk to me”  
“Go away Eren. I am not you’re soulmate so stop calling me that!” Running up the steps to work to get away from him. At least he didn’t follow me inside this time and let me do my work. 

Flowers on the desk again, great. By now I’d just started giving them to the ladies in the office; they seemed more than happy to have them. Erwin was keeping his distance today too, good idea. Thanks for telling the kid where I live eyebrows that’s just what I needed. Before I knew it I was going out for my lunch and guess who was sitting there on the steps waiting for me to come out. Eren, brilliant. “Don’t you have classes or something to attend?”  
“Nope I’m on a two week break at the moment”  
“Of course you are, wonderful”, Shoot me please. “Isn’t it? So we can hang out and talk”  
“No we can’t. Go away and leave me alone Eren.” Heading off to go get myself dome lunch. “I won’t leave you alone until you talk to me Levi. We’re soul-”  
“Don’t you dare say we’re soulmates! We are not okay! I had a soulmate alright, and he died. There is no one else!”  
“But there could be right? Erwin was telling me about the accident and-” What has he done now? Eyebrows you are so fucking dead. “What did he tell you? That’s private!”  
“He-… He just thought if I knew then it’d be better”  
“Stay the hell away from me! And Stay out of my life Eren!” Shoving him away from me and storming off really pissed now. “Levi Wait Please!”  
“Fuck off and leave me alone Eren!” Leaving him alone behind me on the busy street as I lost him in the crowd.

~

I was almost relieved when he didn’t come near me the next few days; I still received flowers though, even more than before. Part of me couldn’t help but feel sorry for what I’d said to him, I was definitely harsh on the brat. I knew that. He was still in touch with Erwin; I knew that for sure because Erwin was always on the phone and would promptly hang up whenever I came into view. They were planning something, God knows what though. It was a frustrating thought that they were doing something behind my back like this. Every side glance Erwin gave me was indication enough and to be honest it put me on edge not knowing. “Erwin what are you doing?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“What are you planning with that brat Eren?”  
“I’m not planning anything at least not anything concerning you. Since you so rudely refused to help him get a job, I’m helping him.”  
“That’s it?”  
“That’s all you need to worry about”  
“So you are hiding something from me.”  
“I said it was nothing to concern yourself with, Levi. I’m not telling you anything.” Like talking to a brick wall with eyebrows, huffing annoyedly. Well at least I know for sure that they are planning something to do with me. Packing up and heading home for the night. Tomorrow was Friday, which meant finishing at Erwin’s workplace and starting back at Hanji’s, that’ll be fun. 

~

Friday morning I woke up with a knock at my apartment door. Groaning and forcing myself to go and answer it, a delivery man? What the hell. “Hello?”  
“Levi Ackerman?”  
“Yeah that’s me. What is it?”  
“A delivery for you” A bouquet really? Another one, this is getting old kid. Sighing as I took it, intending to just take it inside and throw it out. “And also these sir”  
“What?” Taking the two small parcels that were handed to me before the man left. Shutting the door and setting the gifts on my coffee table. Admiring the bouquet and pulling out the small card in it. ‘Heard these were your favourite now. Hope you like them, Eren’. It was a mixture of Forget-me-nots, Bluebells and Rosemary, the exact bouquet I would take to Furlan’s grave, to symbolise true, everlasting love, memories and remembrance. The beautiful shades of blue mixing together. My hand was shaking, letting the bouquet fall onto the coffee table as the first few tears fell. For the first time in what felt like an eternity I cried, not even caring that Erwin was probably the one who told him to get me those flowers. By the time I’d managed to compose myself it was almost time to head into work and I wasn’t even ready. I rushed to get everything sorted out before I remember the two other gifts I hadn’t even touched. Deciding to just take them into work with me, in my haste to get there in time I almost ran into someone on my way out of the apartment block. Of course it’s Eren, who else would I run into? “…E-Eren”, still a little shaken up from the flowers. Staring at Eren for a second, chestnut brown hair huh? Looks very soft, wonder what it’d feel like to run my hand through- whoa no, I was not going there. “Hi Levi, you got my gifts? I brought you tea.”   
“I haven’t opened them all yet no. But, thankyou, for the flowers.” Taking the tea that was offered to me seeing as I hadn’t had time in my rush, black, no sugar, he remembered. “Want me to walk you to work?”  
“S-Sure….” Actually not caring as much today if he did, the kid was sweet. I was glad the kid kept quiet during the walk and let me process things, it was barely nine and I already felt like I’d run a marathon. “So um- I hope you have a good last day at work here Levi and I hope your new job goes well.”   
“Thanks Eren…” Heading inside to finish of my work and do and settle everything to finally get out of this job. As expected there were more flowers from Eren waiting for me and I took the time to open the gifts he’d given me. Dark chocolates, the sweet bitter taste I’d always liked and the other was an MP3 filled with classical instrumental music. “So Levi, sign this one document here and you will no longer work for me.”  
“Erwin, …you told him all this didn’t you?”   
“I may have… leaked one or two of your interests. But he came up with it on his own.”  
“Fine well I have to go see Hanji now” Crap her studio is across town, and I hate the fucking subway, it’s so filthy. “Yes alright. Good luck Levi”

Walking out of work for the last time I was almost happy to see Eren waiting for me again, I could get used to this. “Hey Levi, Erwin said you had a trip across town, I was wondering if I could accompany you on the subway. You don’t have to-”  
“I’d like that Eren” God that kids grin was bright almost infectious. Again Eren kept mostly silent on the ride across town to the studio respecting my privacy. He waited for me while I got things sorted out with Hanji. Mostly signing paperwork and getting sorted to retake my old job as a model. Needless to say she was over the moon and exceptionally loud the entire time. After I was done, Eren was waiting with take out and caught the subway back home with me. It was unbelievable how persistent he was being. Reaching my apartment block I finally decided to speak up. “Eren thankyou for all this, it’s lovely really-”  
“No problem Levi”  
“But, why are you doing all this? What’s your motive? What do you want from me?” I was getting fed up with this, there had to be something, some catch for him being so nice. “There’s no catch Levi. I just want you to talk to me and hang out”  
“That’s all?”  
“Well there is one thing.” And here’s the catch. Of course there’s a catch, no way would it be so bloody simple. Just when I was starting to like this brat too. That’s it I talk it all back he’s an asshole I was right. “Levi, would you? Please go on a date with me?”  
“Wait what?”  
“Um…. Well I was hoping if I did all this. You’d agree to go on a date with me”  
“That’s it?”  
“Well yeah. What else would it be? So Levi, will you please go out on a date with me?” One date can’t hurt I suppose right? It’s not too much of an ask really. “Well…. Yes I guess”  
“Wait really?!”  
“Yes…”  
“Awesome!” Wow that was loud, but at least he’s happy, I mean look at that amazing smile, it’s stunning. “Levi are you smiling?” What? No, no I was not smiling. I was definitely not smiling. “I have to go”  
“You are so smiling!”  
“I have to go!” Running up the steps and inside before I started blushing or something, hearing Eren laughing behind him. “I’ll call you tomorrow okay?!”  
“You’d better, you complete ass!” Getting out of there as fast as I could and heading into my apartment. Seeing Eren wave before he left from my apartment window. 

~

“Today was definitely the emotional rollercoaster today baby, emotional week really. But you’d be happy to know I have a date now. Hope that’s okay.” Saying my goodnights before having my medication and playing my new MP3’s music in my headphones tonight. The blue bouquet in a vase beside the rose on my bedside. For the first night in a long time I got a long night of deep, dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 4: An Unexpected Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'd like to apologize because this chapter has taken me like forever to sit down and write. But life's been busy I guess, but finally started uni and have a routine going so hopefully I'll be posting at least once a week now. So anyway here it is and I hope you enjoy it.

To say I was anxious was an understatement. I don’t even know why I was so anxious for him to call but I always found myself within an arm’s reach of the phone. “This is ridiculous. Why am I so worked up about him calling?” Oh and right on cue the phone rings. “Hello?”  
“Hey Levi. So I called..”  
“Yes you did. So what would you like to talk about?”  
“Well I’m calling to tell you that we’re going to have our date today.”  
“What? Today?”  
“Yeah I’ll be over in ten okay, bye.”  
“What? Eren…. Wait-!” Oh great he’s coming over in ten minutes. I have nothing to wear; I don’t even know what type of clothes to wear for this date. Shit shit shit. Now I have to find something. Looking through all my clothes quickly for something decent to wear, ending up in some black skinny jeans and a deep red dress shirt. Just as I was finishing there was a knocking at my door signal Eren’s arrival. “Ah Hey Eren-” A little out of breath from rushing about to get ready. “Hey Levi. Oh wow, you look great.”  
“Oh um thanks.” Trying my best not to flush. He looked good, simple black pants and deep forest green dress shirt. It was a good look on him I’m not gonna lie. “Oh I got these for you Levi, here.” He was handing me a bouquet, it was a mixture of lilies and violets, and it was stunning. “T-Thank-you. So um, where are we going for this date then?”  
“It’s a surprise” Oh great a surprise, this will be painless. “So let’s go then, I have a whole day planned.” Good thing I already had my keys, wallet and phone in my pocket because Eren all but dragged me out of the apartment. 

~

After being stuck on the subway with him for what felt like forever I was getting fed up. “Eren where are we going?”  
“It’s a surprise. It’s the next stop okay.”  
“Thank god” Shit that was out loud. Looking away and hoping Eren hadn’t heard, only to hear him chuckle at my comment. I was happy to finally get off the subway though; it was giving me the shits. Then I was being dragged along by Eren again through the streets. It looked like we were by the coast now, every other store was a fish and chips one and there was that telltale smell of salt in the air. “You’re taking me to the beach?”  
“Not exactly, no. Now keep up please.”  
“Okay okay.” Looked like we were heading towards the boardwalk and the pier, that’s when I saw the giant Ferris wheel above us. “A Ferris wheel?” As we reached the pier I realised where he was taking us, an amusement park was in town. Now don’t get me wrong I like heights. I’m just not overly fond of rides that are pulled apart and put together constantly, generally not the best maintained and can be too risky for something to go wrong. Grimacing as Eren dragged me along and got us tickets. “Isn’t this great Levi?”  
“Ah yeah it’s great.”  
“You hate it don’t you?”  
“N-no I don’t. It’s just that-”  
“You hate it. This was a dumb idea I’m sorry-”  
“No, Eren. It’s fine, really.” Shit now I’m making him feel bad, and that pout. God, I am a horrible person for making him lose that smile. “We can go somewhere else?”  
“No. Let’s just do some rides okay. What’s your favourite?”  
“Oh, well I like the giant swing honestly. It has spin attachments so you can do all these flips and tricks. Its only one person at a time but it’s so amazing. Like flying” Being lead along through the crowds by him as he rambled on to me about the ride. To be honest I didn’t take much of it in. But once we got there I could see what he was talking about, the giant swing-like frame that people were connected to with a harness and cable and then sent swinging and performing all kinds of tricks on it. Eren was right it did look like flying. “Want to have a go?”  
“Um… Maybe you should go first okay?” It looked like Eren might explode if he didn’t get on that ride soon. He was so giddy with excitement it was overwhelming. “Yeah okay sure, wait here then and watch.” It was a little amusing to watch how eagerly Eren bounded over and got harnessed up and strapped in, like a puppy. There was no way in hell this was his first time though, Eren was bloody amazing, stunning on the rig. Performing all kinds of flips and tricks, he was a natural, and had clearly had a hell of a lot of practice as well. It was breathtaking and I swear my heart almost stopped when he flashed me that amazing grin, no smirk, while he was hanging upside down from it. “So enjoy the show?” Wait. When did he get off the ride, how long have I been standing here gawking at nothing? Shit. “I ah- you’re… wow you do that a lot don’t you?”  
“Yeah I know a place where they have a permanent one. I use it a lot. Your go now.”  
“Wait what?”  
“Go on you’ll love it.” Then I was being pushed into the ride and handed a harness to put on. Sighing, I’d figure I’d just do it, I was there now anyway. Once I was strapped in I was slowly hoisted 20 metres into the air, it was hard to stay steady and upright. “Woah…”  
“Now pull the safety rope!”  
“…right, safety rope, safety rope….ah there.” Straining to reach the rope, damnit, why do I have to be so short? Barely snagging the rope with my fingertips, it needed barely a tug to release and then I dropped. It was so sudden I swear my stomach jumped up into my throat and with no sense of balance for this rig whatsoever I found myself flung upside down for most of the ride. Not as much fun as Eren made it out to be. It was harder than I thought, Eren made it look so effortless. I ended up needing help to get righted up and helped down. “That was really good Levi.”  
“No it wasn’t. It was horrible; I was stuck upside down the whole time. You make it look easy.”  
“It’s practice. You should do it with me; I do this once a week, great exercise.”  
“Yeah Maybe. So what now?”  
“How about we get a snack and go on the Ferris wheel then?”  
“Okay sure.” He led me off and bought us some fairy floss, pale blue and tickets to the Ferris wheel. How was he even affording all of this? Climbing into the carriage beside him, “So Levi… Can I ask about you?”  
“What do you want to know?”  
“Why you’re so against me?” Grimacing, I hoped he wouldn’t ask that. Sighing and staring out at the view of the ocean. “I’m not against you Eren. Not exactly, I don’t hate you or anything.”  
“Then why do you avoid me?”  
“…It’s just that after-”  
“The accident?”  
“Don’t-.. Look I don’t want to ruin your date so can we talk about something else?”  
“Yes alright. Well can you tell me about yourself then?” I sighed, great my next favourite thing. ‘Small talk’ God Help me. “Well let’s see. You know I like classical music and bitter chocolate. Same goes for my tea, hate coffee. You know I’m insomniac, hence the music. And that I hate desk jobs, what else is there?”  
“Okay. Well what’s your favourite colour then? Can you tell me that?”  
“It’s Teal; Like your eyes.” Oh shit, that was out loud. God I wished I hadn’t said that, so embarrassing. Glancing a little at Eren to see his reaction, and all I noticed was that sparkle in his eyes and that wide-ass grin he wore. “Is that so Levi? It’s kinda cute…”  
“Is not!”  
“For the record, I like your eyes too. It’s like looking at the sky, sometimes its light blue. Others its gray like on a cloudy day.” Oh my god this kid is so sappy, he’s gonna kill me. The rest of the ride was spent in awkward embarrassed silence, I was glad to get off. 

~

After that most of the amusement park was a bit of a bust. I mean it was fun, but like I said earlier, rides pulled apart and put together again and all. Hanging out with Eren personally though turned out to be more fun than I thought it would be. I didn’t have to pay a cent either. Which now I think about it is weird; Eren said he was a student so how the hell was he affording all this? “So Levi now we’re going out to dinner okay?”  
“Huh? Dinner, really?”  
“Yup. Come on.” He was leading me off again back into town, only to end up at a fancy restaurant, where else. “…How did you afford this?”  
“Hmm. It’s nothing really, come on.” Following him inside I couldn’t help but stare again. This place was amazing, so stunning. Taking a seat across from Eren, the place was dimly lit, it was nice, Eren looked stunning in this light, even if he was still the only thing I could see in colour fully. “Pick whatever you like okay Levi?”  
“Ah…sure.” Taking a look at the menu, not that I recognised any of the dishes on it. I haven’t been to a restaurant in years, not since…, anyway. “I’ll just have pasta or something thanks.”  
“Okay sure.” Then we got stuck waiting for the food as per usual, only to have wine arrive beforehand. “Wine?”  
“Yeah I got us some. You like red yeah?”  
“Y-yeah, love it.”  
“Great.” Then I had a glass before me, looking away as I had a sip, swallowing hard. I must be really bad at this dating thing. He’s probably having an awful time. “I’m really enjoying this time with you, you know.”  
“You are?”  
“Yeah of course I am. I’m so glad you agreed to go on a date with me.”  
“Well ah… I glad to hear that. I’m enjoying spending time with you too.” Much more than I thought I would to be honest. Clearing his throat and having some more wine as he looked away. Pretty soon the food arrived and we ate mostly in silence, it was actually really nice to eat, some good quality food for once. It was probably the best night out I’ve had in a long while, well honestly the only night out in a long while either, he even bought deserts for us. 

~

After our dinner we had the long, very long, subway ride back home. Which was spent mostly in awkward silence, it was so fucking disgusting. I hate subways. Sitting beside him, I was fucking exhausted. Might just have a little nap. Soon enough I fell asleep for the rest of the trip; unknowingly I was leaning against Eren’s shoulder. “Hey Levi, we’re back now. We have to go.”  
“Ngh… What…how long was I-?” Shit I did fall asleep on him. Getting up and walking with him, I hadn’t even noticed properly that he had his arm around my waist. “It’s okay. We’re here now anyway Levi.”  
“Mm thanks. It was fun.”  
“I’m glad you had a good time Levi. I really enjoyed spending it with you.” I nodded a little, intending to head inside to my apartment. I was utterly exhausted, until Eren dragged him in by the waist and was suddenly kissing me. I swear my eyes must gone from dead zombie to wide saucers in less than a second. It was surreal. I mean I haven’t kissed anyone in… forever, but his lips were surprisingly soft and he tasted so good. It was hard not to just go with it and relax into him. Pulling away with hooded eyes, seeing Eren grinning brightly which made me flush. “Heh. You look cute Levi.”  
“N-no I don’t okay. What the hell? Why did you kiss me?”  
“Well. I didn’t think I’d get another chance.” Flushing more now. God why is he such a sap, I can’t take this. “Ah…thanks for the date. It was great.”  
“I’m glad you enjoyed it. So um… I have classes coming up this week again. But I would really like to keep seeing you.”  
“You do? Well I don’t see why not.”  
“That’s great. I’ll text you tomorrow okay?”  
“Yeah sure.”  
“Okay, have a good night Levi.” He gave me another soft kiss before smiling and then heading home with a wave. I couldn’t help but stand at stare at him leaving, absently touching my lips. “Shit. No I’m not falling for him.” Heading inside. “Just because he has beautiful eyes, soft hair and a great body, with soft lips and great taste. Shit! No I’m not falling for him!” Going inside and taking a very, very cold shower. I’m not falling for him at all, it won’t end well okay. 

~

By the time I’d finished getting ready for bed it was close to midnight and I was still thinking about that goddamn kiss. I mean seriously, it was one kiss, yeah it was good but it was just a kiss. What is goddamn wrong with me, I’m not falling for that teal eyed brat. Taking my pills and climbing into bed with a sigh. “So had my first date in what felt like forever baby and it wasn’t terrible surprisingly. I think you would have liked Eren honestly.” Smiling a little as I put my headphones in to ‘sleep’. The date itself had been wonderful and Eren had been a delight. Unfortunately the only downside to my entire day was that even with my medication I didn’t manage to get any sleep at all. So I was unbearably bored most of the night and left with my thoughts unfortunately, giving me far too much time to think about that kiss. By the end of the night I was fed up and had classical music blaring in my ears and was nowhere near closer to getting some sleep.


	6. Chapter 5: Blue and White Wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, not two weeks like I said. Which I am sorry about but I couldn't figure out how to end this chapter. Hopefully the next one won't take as long. I also would like to express my appreciation to those who have been leaving Kudos and comments. It's nice to know this is actually being read and enjoyed by people, which I honestly hadn't been expecting on when I initially posted this fic. But anyway.... enjoy.

Well after that it was kind of hard not to think about Eren, I often caught myself thinking of him, even when I was really trying not to. It was getting me into more trouble than I cared to admit but I mean he tasted so sweet. I mean that kiss was really something, it was so warm and…  
“Levi focus please. I’m trying to get a good shot.”   
“Huh? Oh sorry Hanji, right.” Damnit, gotta stop phasing out in the middle of shoots. I mean seriously, sure it’s been a while but that’s no need to turn into blushing virgin. Shit I can’t believe I blushed like an idiot after that, way to boost the kid’s ego Levi. “Levi! What the hell is going on with you today? I can’t even get you to pose for a fucking photo before you space out on me.”  
“Huh? What?”  
“Take a break, will try again in ten yeah?”  
“Yeah sure.” Going to go get myself a drink and taking a seat by the window before I got lost in my thoughts of Eren and my total not infatuation of him. “So who is he then?” Jumping as Hanji came out of nowhere. “Who’s who?”  
“Who are you seeing?”  
“I’m not seeing anyone”  
“Okay, well who are you daydreaming about then?”  
“Daydreaming? I’m… I’m not daydreaming…” Glancing away, my cheeks heating a little at the mention. “What’s his name shortie?”   
“….It’s Eren…”  
“Ooh what’s he like? Is he pretty? How old is he? How long have you been dating? Details Levi, I need details.”   
“There’s nothing to tell.”   
“Levi, come on. My life depends on knowing these details!”  
“Oh my god, fine. Fine. He’s 21 roughly, I think. He can drink anyway. He’s a college art student, and we’ve had one official date. He has brown hair and these really beautiful teal eyes that look like the sea. I could just stare at them forever, they’re absolutely stunning and….”  
“Oh my god you’ve fallen so hard for him. You’re head over heels!” That squealing brought me out of that daze, only to realize I had just said all that out loud. I swear they need a new name for red for the colour I was now showing, looking at anything but her. “Shut up! I am not!”  
“Aw. It’s okay shortie, there’s nothing wrong with being in love again, and I mean it’s been quite a long time since Furlan and well…”  
“I’m not in love.”  
“Levi just admit it already. You’re in love with him.”   
“I am not. Hold on I’ve got a call.” Fishing my phone out of my pocket to answer it. “Hello?”  
“Hi Levi it’s me.”   
“Eren...”  
“That’s him, oh my god that’s him! Can I please talk to him Levi?! Please shortie?!”  
“Hanji shut up!” Getting up to walk away from her and get some peace and quiet while I talked to Eren, heading into one of the store rooms. “Hey Levi. So ah… who was that?”  
“Hanji, my boss. Sorry about her. Anyway why did you call?”  
“Oh that’s okay, if you’re busy I can call later?”  
“No it’s fine. What did you want to talk about?”  
“Well ah-…. So college is out for the day and I was wondering if you wanted to come see that giant swing I use every week?” Oh the giant swing, I really sucked at that. “Are you sure I mean. I wasn’t exactly great at it at the fair.”  
“That’s okay. I’ll teach you. It’ll be like our second date. You interested?”   
“S-Second date? Um…well sure okay. Where should I meet you?”  
“Oh, you know where the Wings of Freedom Gym and Activity Center is right?”   
“Yeah sure…. I’ll let you know when I get there then.”   
“Great. See you soon!” Hearing the click as he hung up I sighed. Great, I’m going to make an idiot of myself again. But it is a second date, never thought I’d get that far honestly, it was kind of exciting. Heading out and then Hanji’s never ending barrage of questions started. “Hanji I’m going out.”  
“Wait Levi! We’re in the middle of a shoot you can’t leave!”  
“See you later!” It was going to take at least an hour on the bloody filth ridden subway to get there. Sometimes I think I just need to get a car, and well, a licence. But I have nowhere to put the car so public transport it is. 

As expected, the subway ride was awful. Rubbish littered the floor and someone even had the audacity to stick their used gum under the seat, right in front of me. It was revolting. Anyway, after that disgusting ordeal I was soon standing outside The Wings of Freedom Gym and Activity Center. The blaring bright colour of giant blue and white overlapping wings hanging above the main entrance before me. It was a surprisingly busy place for a gym activity center in the middle of the day. Great, there’s a school trip, just what I need, screaming children. Walking inside it was even busier, resulting in me jumping in fright when Eren walked up behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder. “Christ, Eren you scared me.”  
“Oh sorry. I just thought it’d be easier if I came and got you. I’ve already paid for us.”  
“You didn’t have to do that.”  
“Nah. It’s fine. I’m a member so it’s cheaper.” I merely nodded before following Eren over to the giant swings. These looked much more stable than the one at the fair. That didn’t make me anymore keen to try it though after my atrocious failure the first time. “Here put this on.” Eren handed me a harness, so I put it on, it was a date after all. Might as well try and enjoy it. “Well you’re going to have to teach me how to use this thing then.”  
“Of course. I’ll gladly teach you how to use it. Let’s get you hooked up.” I let him connect me up to the rig, I actually felt pretty confident at least until I was hoisted off the ground. I was hovering above the ground, maybe a bit under two meters before I was flinging back and forth trying to stay upright. “Woah! Shhiitt-! …ow!” Next thing I was hanging upside down and I’d banged my head. “Oh crap; Levi are you okay?!” Getting lowered to the ground and Eren came running over. “Ow…..y-yeah I’m okay.” Sitting up and rubbing my head as I looked up at him, he looked so concerned. It was kinda heart-warming actually to see he was worried about me. “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.” Taking Eren’s hand I followed him out the back to the member’s changing rooms where he got a medical kit. I took a seat and let him bandage my head, fuck it hurt. “There, all patched up okay.” Eren’s smile was so bright, only now did I realise we were alone and he was bloody staring at me with those stunning eyes. Then I realised Eren was leaning in towards me, wait, he’s going to kiss me. But we’re in public, and I’ve been thinking about this for ages since the last time, I should just go with it, right? Oh shit he’s waiting for me to close the gap, now or never I guess. Then I was kissing him, damn he tasted better then I remember. I couldn’t help but wrap my arms around him and into is hair, shit; it was as soft as I thought. I couldn’t help but get a little carried away as we kissed, and Eren didn’t seem to mind either as he merely pulled me closer. Almost lifting me out of my seat, he was a lot stronger than I’d realised; for a kid anyway. My only issue was who the fuck taught this kid to kiss? I mean really, talk about trying to choke me with his tongue. I’ll have to fix that at some point and teach him how to kiss properly. Then Eren was pulling back suddenly, letting me drop back onto the bench, he was chuckling. Only then did I realise I had moaned, oh shit I moaned, oh god kill me. I was probably as red as a fire extinguisher now. “So you do like me then.”  
“wha-? Of course I do.” Fuck. Shouldn’t have said that, really shouldn’t have said that. “That’s good to hear. We are soulmates after all.”  
“We are not. Stop saying that.” Looking away annoyed, I hate it when he mentions that. Way to ruin the moment. “I’ll make you believe it don’t you worry.”  
“Hmph.” I huffed as I glared a little at him, I was annoyed but I couldn’t find myself being mad at him. I enjoyed our little make-out session, even despite the kid’s inexperience, it was good, felt right almost. “So um. Let’s go try again on the swing yeah? I’ll have you balanced on it like a pro in no time.”  
“Huh? Oh um, sure. We can try again.” It can’t get much worse right? “Great, come on.”

We spent almost the entire afternoon on the swing and Eren was right. By the end of it I was balancing like a pro and staying upright. It wasn’t without earning numerous more bruises though, but Eren was a surprisingly good teacher and I eventually enjoyed myself. Even though all I could do at the moment was hang there. “See, wasn’t that fun?”  
“Yeah. It actually was, thankyou.” Man I was sore though, Hanji won’t be happy about all the bruises either. I’m gonna get an earful for that. “I’m really glad you liked it. You should become a member so we can do it all the time together. I can teach you how to use it properly.”  
“Yeah. Maybe.”  
“You’d really enjoy it. And it’d be great to see each other more often.”  
“Yeah um, I have to get back now though.” Hanji was so going to kill me. “Sure, I’ll come back with you then. Keep you company.”   
“Thanks. That’d be nice.” So I headed off to the subway station with Eren in tow. The streets were much busier now as the end of the day work rush was in full swing and the subway was no exception. Eren managed to snag the only seat left so I had to stand. “Hey you can sit on my lap if you like?”  
“No thanks. I’m fine.”  
“I insist.” Next thing I know I’ve been pulled down by my waist onto his lap. Damn this is embarrassing, I found myself looking at the floor to avoid any stares that I may have been receiving. Then Eren, damn him, has the audacity to start kissing me again. We became that annoying couple that makes out on the subway. As if I wasn’t embarrassed enough already, how was this not phasing Eren at all? Might as well teach him how to kiss properly I guess.... get him doing it properly. By the end of the ride I had him kissing properly, which unfortunately had made it harder to control myself on the subway. We we’re in public, there was no way I was going to turn into a horny teenager but christ just him holding me made me feel something I’d thought I’d never feel again, desire. I wanted this, wanted him, well at least until I was jolted by the harsh sudden stop of the subway. Taking that as my cue to get off with Eren following, he walked me all the way to my apartment block. “Thankyou for today.”  
“Thanks for agreeing to come out with me, even though you had work today. Will you get in trouble for it?”  
“No more than usual. It’ll be fine. Hanji won’t worry too much, at least if she wants any details about you.”   
“Oh….okay. Sure then.”  
“So, Eren. Listen. I really enjoyed today and all…”  
“Oh you don’t want to see me again I get it-”  
“No! I was going to say that I wanted to keep seeing you, you idiot.”   
“Really? You actually want to?”  
“Yes. I do, good evening Eren.” Giving the younger boy a kiss and then running up the steps and inside. No sooner had I made it inside my apartment then my phone was going off. Turned out I had twenty messages on my answering machine, from Hanji no doubt, answering the call. “About time Shortie! I’ve been calling all day.”  
“Sorry, I was out on a date.”   
“I know that. I want details Levi!”  
“We went out to the Wings of Freedom Gym and Activity Center.”  
“Oh really...? What did you do? Did you work out? Was he topless? Ooh... Did you kiss?”  
“No. He just taught me how to use the giant swing, we hung out. And whether or not we kiss is none of your business.” Laying on my couch to talk to her, it was like endless barrage of questions. “You so kissed him didn’t you?! Did you make-out? Please tell me you made out.”   
“Shut up. It’s none of your business.”   
“Fine. Don’t tell me. But you should know your psychologist called today, she wants another appointment with you. Also you landed that new modelling campaign too, so I’ll need you in early tomorrow for the shoot.”  
“About that Hanji..... I don’t think I’ll be able to have any shoots for a week or so.”  
“Why is that?”  
“Well um.... I took a few falls today so um.....”  
“You’re covered in bruises aren’t you?”  
“Well.......”  
“Look I’ll just have to get the good makeup crew in tomorrow then. But I need you in tomorrow.” I sighed, rubbing my forehead. “Fine, Fine, Fine I’ll be there. Look it’s late. I’m tired.”   
“Yeah yeah yeah. Look I’ll see you tomorrow Levi and I expect more details.”  
“Whatever Hanji. Night” Hanging up, and dropping the phone on the coffee table. Taking a nice long shower and got ready for bed. On my way back to my room I noticed I’d had a text, it was from Eren. –Goodnight Gorgeous, text you tomorrow, Eren – Oh my god really, this kid was such a sap. But I couldn’t help the smile as I got into bed, setting my phone on my bedside and then taking my meds and putting on my music. Honestly today had been a good day, it was fun and Eren was well, nothing short of amazing. I may not consider us soulmates, but I knew for sure now that I definitely wanted him. Sighing gently as I gently touched the picture on my bedside. “Love you Furlan....” Yawning to myself. “.....You know, Eren seems pretty sure I’m his soulmate. But how can that be if you were mine? Do you think when you died it was like passed on or something?” Settling in to sleep, actually worn out and tired for once so I was able to.


	7. Chapter 6: Burning Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter just seem to write itself, hence why its such a quick update after my previous one.  
> The two colours Levi refers to about his apartment if you wish to know are: #D4AF37 and #c7e3ff respectively. (Just google the code to see it)  
> But anyway. Enjoy.

Pretty soon it became a regular occurrence for us, meeting up once week, Eren teaching me on the swing. Then we usually went out for lunch or occasionally we went back to my place, I didn’t know why we never went to his though, it was odd. It was nice having him around with me; I’d reached the point where I could see fully in colour. Well only if Eren was occupying the room with me but it had drastically changed my attitude to him. It was hard to stay constantly grumpy and annoyed at him when he removed the doom and gloom of black and grey from my life, even if it was only a little effect. It was nice to be able to see my new apartment in colour for once, at least until I realised I’d picked an absolutely horrible yellow coloured walls one. Eren was laughing for ages when he saw my look of horror at the colour of my apartment because he thought I knew exactly what colour I’d picked. That hadn’t been a good day, and I’d had the entire apartment painted a very light blue. Which I had to say, we both liked much more and it complimented my simple decorating style. 

But today was one of those few days when we’d gone back to my place for the evening. Eren was making us tea while I was in my room admiring my picture of me and Furlan. “Hey…. Why don’t you tell me about him?”  
“Huh?” When did Eren come in? Taking the tea he offered and sipping it slowly. “You’re always looking at that photo of him and you, and it’s always by your bedside, so tell me about him.” The bed dipped as he sat beside me, I sighed softly and handed him the photo. “We took this on our second year anniversary, about 6 months before the accident. He took me to an amusement park, like you did. I was so mad at him because he volunteered me in a circus act but then he got me cotton candy and took me on the Ferris wheel; we got the picture straight after that.”  
“You look happy together.”  
“Yeah, we were……..This is the last picture I have of him.”  
“Why is that?”  
“…..Well I’m not exactly the best cook”  
“Oh…and you-”  
“Yeah….. I lost most of it in the fire, its most of the reason why I moved apartments.” Sighing softly to myself as I got up, going and fishing out an old shoebox from off the top of my wardrobe. I had to reach up on my toes to reach it, and even then I still had to pretty much bat it down and catch the thing. “What’s in that then?”  
“…a few other keepsakes…… you might as well see them I guess.” Opening the box up as I sat back on the bed with him, flushing a little as Eren just pulled me onto my lap to look over my shoulder. It might have just looked like an assortment of random crap, but it wasn’t to me, each item was tied to an important memory of my time with Furlan. Easily picking out the three rings he’d given me. “Like these…. It’s the engagement and wedding rings he gave me.”  
“What’s the third one then?”  
“It was a promise ring. He gave it to me a month after we started dating, to promise that he’s marry me and that I’d keep myself for him until we were ready…..” Holding up the smallest of the three rings, it was a very simple silver band that had a knot in it. “Tell me about the other two as well?” I nodded a little before I picked up the next one, it was very old. A rose god ring that held a single rather small diamond but the casing had been shaped like a rose with surrounding leaves. “This was the engagement ring he gave me, it was his great grandmothers. I’d had a horrible day that day, got rejected from college and it was pouring when I had to walk all the way home. He was out looking for me and found me walking through the park. He’d brought an umbrella and towel and we took shelter in the park greenhouse while we waited for it to die down. He thought then was a good time to propose. When I’m dripping wet and mostly likely getting a cold, and with a running nose and puffy eyes from crying he decides to propose.” Letting out a weak laugh as I thought about it, but now dredging up what were such fond memories just hurt me. Trying to maintain a sense of compose I put the ring back down and took a deep breath. “Levi?”  
“I’m fine….. Swear it.” Picking up the last ring; a simple gold band with an engraving of ‘Forever’ on the inside of it. “We picked these out together, but he got the engraving done in private, when together the rings would say ‘Always Forever’….b-but….well I couldn’t separate him from his half of it could I?” Shit, nope, I wasn’t going to cry. Not now in front of Eren, I couldn’t, gasping a little in surprise as he pulled me flush against his chest. “You can cry you know. Its okay, I mean I can’t imagine how hard it is for you to tell me all this Levi. But I’m glad you did.”  
“You’re such a pain in the ass.” Letting a few tears fall as I put the rings away and just let Eren hold and comfort me. But I soon came back to my senses and pulled away from him. “That’s enough nostalgia for today; want to play a video game?”  
“Sure, if you want to Levi.”  
“Come on then Brat.” Going and setting up a game in the other room for us to play until he had to leave late that night bringing an end to another rocky date of ours. 

~

That was the first time I’d been able to talk to Eren about Furlan, even though he’d already gotten details from Erwin and now also Hanji he felt like he had to hear it from me. Slowly it became easier for me to open up to him, not that I was in anyway ready to admit what we had was love, no way. Just your average typical ‘let’s see where this goes’ kind of dating. This seemed to be fine with him, for now anyway, things were nice and simple. It was a weekend so Eren had taken me out on a proper date, you know, movies and stuff. It was probably close to midnight when we got off the subway and made our way to my apartment, Eren insisted on dropping me off, always the gentlemen. I thought it was strange but I could hear sirens nearby. “Where’s that coming from? …oh, oh no.” As we rounded the last corner I saw the cause of the commotion. The entire apartment block was up in flames, bright, red, flickering flames, and thick black smoke. The sirens coming from fire trucks heading our way. As we got closer I was kinda relieved to find the building was properly evacuated and no one was trapped inside, at least until I realised something horrible. My picture of Furlan was still inside, my rings; all my last reminders of him were still in my apartment which was currently up in flames. I knew it was a stupid simple thing really, but I couldn’t leave them there and I was already running towards the building until something yanked me back. “Levi! No you can’t go in there!” It was Eren, who else would it be. But I couldn’t think, I couldn’t see, already blinded by tears and panic. “Eren no I c-can’t…. You don’t understand I have to! I-I can’t lose what I have left of him… Please.”  
“Levi it’s insane. It’s far too dangerous.”  
“E-Eren please. It’s all I have left.” Tears were streaking my face while I was fighting him the whole time, trying to get free to go but he was stronger than me and held me fast. “Please stay here alright. Promise you’ll stay here and won’t go in there Levi……. I’ll get them.” I could only nod as I was rooted to the spot, then he let me go and ran into the building. It took me only a few moments though to come back to my senses and realise what I’d done. I just sent Eren into a burning building to fetch me some trinkets. I lived on the third floor, how much smoke could get into his system by then? How much before he passed out? What if he got badly burnt? What if he died? Oh god what have I done? I can’t let this happen I have to stop him. I was about to run in there and get him, before a loud explosion caused me to freeze on the spot, my blood ran cold. “EREN!!” Was that a gas line? That was on the third floor; was Eren there yet? Then I realised something, my vision was blurring, wait, no it wasn’t; the colour was blurring, fading between colour and black and white. “Eren n-no……” I sunk to my knees with anguish, please he couldn’t be dying. Not again. Don’t do this to me again. 

Around that time the fire department had arrived, most of it passed in a blur to me I could only watch the flames flicker with colour, as long as that was there I knew he was alive, I had something to cling to. I couldn’t lose him, I just got him, just accepted him. I can’t lose him now. Pretty soon an ambulance had arrived after them and the firemen were bringing out a body. I couldn’t tell if he was alive from this distance, but they gave him to the paramedics. I was over there in seconds. “Eren! …Eren are you okay?!”  
“Sir you need to step away.”  
“But is he alright?!”  
“He will be as soon as we’ve gotten him to hospital, now step away please.” I was merely pushed aside as they got Eren into the ambulance and drove off. But I had to know if he was okay, I needed to get there somehow- wait, Erwin. I’ll call Erwin. Pulling out my phone and dialling him, it being answered on the first ring as usual, “Levi? I thought you were on a date with Eren today-?”  
“C-Can you come pick me up?”  
“What? Levi are you crying? What happened?”  
“P-Please can you just come get me Erwin? I’m outside my apartment….. a-and I need you to take me to t-the hospital.”  
“Yes of course I’ll be there in five minutes.” Hearing the click of the phone as he hung up. I couldn’t stop my heart racing or the panic and shaking of my body as I waited for him. Pretty soon he had arrived and the blaze was now under control, he was running over to me. “Levi are you okay?”  
“E-Erwin….. I need you to take me to the hospital… Eren, h-he’s-”  
“He was hurt?” I could only nod before I had broken down into tears again; it was my fault, all my fault. Our ride to the hospital was taken in silence, the only sound was my pathetic snivelling as I tried to control myself and calm down. But I was just so worried, I mean, I got him hurt. Eren was hurting because of me and I might lose him, what if he doesn’t want anything to do with me after this? By the time we made it to the hospital and had gotten a park, I’d managed to work myself into such a worried panic that I didn’t even know if I wanted to go in there and see him. “Want me to come in with you Levi?”  
“Um y-yeah…. Thanks Erwin. For doing this.”  
“Well someone has to look out for you.” He smiled at me before he took me inside and helped me find Eren’s room, walking me all the way to the door, helping to settle my nerves. “You should be first to see him alright Levi.” And there go my nerves again, through the roof, which somehow Erwin seemed to sense. “You’ll be okay, and so is he, so there’s no need to worry or panic.” I nodded taking a deep breath before I turned to the door and stepped inside. I could already hear Erwin had pulled out his phone and was calling Hanji, great, because her knowing about this was going to put me at ease. 

The room was stark white walls, with a soft cream coloured feature wall behind the hospital bed. Simple side table, plastic guest chair, roof mounted TV and a guest couch, even its own private ensuite. One of the better rooms they had here that’s for sure. I swallowed nervously as I walked over towards the bed, what if he was mad at me? Or he was really hurt? No. I can’t think that right now, the nurses said he was fine alright. You need to go see him, so man the fuck up and do it. Walking over I could see Eren was laying unconscious on the bed, he’d been put on a breathing aid because of the smoke inhilation and it looked like he’d received severe burns on his arms. Well I could only guess really, they’d been bandaged up. Soft beeping of the heart monitor and his breathing filled the almost silent room. I pulled up a chair beside the bed, legs scraping sharply against the floor, like nails down a chalkboard. I felt so emotionally drained as I just sunk into the chair and buried my face in my hands. This was all my fault, I’m such a fucking idiot, and for what? Some stupid trinkets that probably burnt anyway. “Levi?”  
“Huh?” Turning to look at Erwin as he knocked on the door. “What is it?”  
“Well Hanji said you can have a few days off work and she hopes both you and Eren will be okay. But the nurse just came to see me, she said Eren had this when the firemen pulled him from the fire. You’ll probably want it back.” I couldn’t breath, staring in shock as he presented the barely singed shoebox to me. Coming over, I opened it up to find everything there. Still safe just as I left it, along with my photo which had been placed on top of everything. “He-….He actually got it. He got them for me.” I didn’t think it was possible for me to cry anymore tonight, but Eren managed it again and he wasn’t even conscious, what a brat. I couldn’t believe he’d done this for me. Erwin left me after that, as soon as I’d stopped crying anyway. Said he’d bring my some fresh clothes tomorrow morning and then we could sort out my new living arrangements. That’s right, my apartment burned down, I’d need a new place to live, new clothes, furniture, funishing. God this just kept getting worse and worse didn’t it? Where the hell was I going to find a new affordable apartment? Focus. Worry about that later okay. 

I returned to my seat, setting the shoebox on the sidetable. I watched Eren for a little while, he looked so peaceful considering what had happened to him. Eventually I couldn’t bare just watching though so I leant over the bed and ran a few fingers through Eren’s hair. It wasn’t as smooth as before, still covered with soot and ash. I had to say something to him, had to apologize. I could only sigh, if only he was awake, then I could for doing all of this to him. Well I suppose I could apologize now, even if he is unconscious, get it off my chest. Then I can just apologize later when he’s awake. “You’re such I dumb brat for doing that Eren. Risking your life for a shoebox of trinkets just because I asked you to. I didn’t even ask, but you went and did it anyway to stop me. You’re such an idiot for falling for me, you know that….” I had to try and settle myself, my nerves completely shot, I was shaking. Fisting my hands against my knees, trying to calm down even a little. “I-I’m so sorry Eren. I didn’t mean for this to happen. I- I thought I was going to lose him again and I got so scared I couldn’t think. Then I thought I might lose you and I-…… Just please wake up soon for me. I need you Eren…... I- I love you.” Glancing up at Eren and I could only gasp as I noticed his eyes were open and staring at me.  
He’d heard everyword.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A reference for each of the rings:
> 
> Promise Ring: http://demandware.edgesuite.net/aaok_prd/on/demandware.static/-/Sites-dogeared-erp-master/default/dwbb50d954/images/zoom/M4SS200001300.jpg
> 
> Engagement Ring: http://jewelrycollection.site/wp-content/uploads/2016/03/vintage-rose-gold-flower-engagement-rings.jpg
> 
> Wedding Ring: http://www.equalityweddings.com.au/uploads/50863/ufiles/rings.jpg


	8. Chapter 7: Even Bright Spaces Have Dark Corners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it's been over a month since my last update. I'm so sorry guys I didn't mean to take so long with it but thanks for sticking around and here it is. Hope you enjoy.

He’d heard every word I’d said, I couldn’t believe it. Oh shit he’d just heard all that. Oh god kill me, I groaned and buried my face in my hands. Great now I can’t even look at him. “I love you too you know.” ......And I was staring at him again, seriously what is wrong with me. Staring at him though I found no trace of the hate or anger I thought I’d find, there was only concern and worry on his face. “Jesus Levi your face is a mess. Just how much did you cry over me baby?”  
“I thought you were dying you ass.” Wait, did he just call me baby? That brat was wearing the biggest smirk so he clearly knew he’d gotten away with doing so. But he was right, my face was a mess. I hadn’t had an actual look yet but I could already tell my eyes were red and puffy and disgustingly my nose was all runny, making me sniff and snivel. “Hey, come here will you?”  
“What but you’re hurt.”  
“Nah. Nurses came in before you and ran me through it. Just a little smoke inhalation, they said the oxygen mask cleared it up, no lasting damage and they said my arms have only first degree burns. Hurt like a bitch but if I take care of it, it shouldn’t even scar. So just come here already.” He was already sitting up and opening his arms up for me but was still waiting for me to make the next move. He seemed like he was okay, at least for right now he looked like it. Apparently I must have been taking too long to decide because he grabbed me by the arm and dragged me onto the bed with him. I sighed softly; I had to admit it was nice and comforting being in his arms. Except for when it made me yawn and stretch like right now. “You should go to sleep Levi, it’s been a hell of a night.”  
“Y-yeah...... I know you’re right, and I am tired. But you and I both know I won’t be sleeping tonight. Not with my insomnia and how emotionally stressed I’ve been. But I can pretend to sleep if it will make you feel better.” Going to get up and ‘sleep’ on the guest couch. Only to find Eren wouldn't let me free of his grasp. “Don’t be ridiculous, sleep here with me. Even if it’s just pretend.”  
“Yeah sure, whatever then.” I settled back into his side and he put the covers around us. “I’m sorry for sending you in there Eren, for getting you hurt-”  
“Stop it Levi. I don’t blame you, and it was my choice to go in there and get that for you. I didn’t want you to go in there so I did the one thing I knew would stop you. So stop apologising.”  
“Just shut up and go to sleep Eren. You need to heal.”  
“Alright. Alright, goodnight Levi.”  
“Night Eren.” He had me lying curled against his side with my head on his chest so he could have his arm around me. It’d been ages since I’d been held like this, I could hear his heartbeat. Surprisingly calming and relaxing to me. Soon enough Eren had fallen asleep as I felt his breathing steady and slow, along with his heart rate. I had to stretch to reach the bed controls, lowering the bed back to horizontal and dimming the room’s lights. I was able to settle in and relax for what was the first time that night. I was right in thinking I wouldn’t be sleeping tonight I was exhausted but my mind felt far too active to let me sleep. Not to mention I didn’t have my music or my medication now, so I had no hope of sleeping. But well it didn’t hurt to try, I mean at least Eren is comfortable. Letting my eyes close, and just focusing on Eren’s breathing and heartbeat. It was a very long night for me I think I managed to zone out a few times throughout the night. About two or three fifteen minutes micro-sleeps, I wasn’t too sure. But mostly I just had to lay there and be absorbed in my thoughts. Where was I going to live now? I’d need all new clothes and furniture. I mean, it was okay to stay with Erwin for now, but I couldn’t stay there permanently. I sighed checking my phone, it was about seven now. Erwin will be coming in with some new clothes in no time. Eren will probably have breakfast delivered soon too. Sitting up from my spot beside him on the bed, he looked so peaceful. But now that I really thought about it, it was strange that none of Eren’s family had called or come by. I mean surely they must know he was injured right? It was odd, he’d never talked about his family at all to me, I know he still lived with them and had a sister but that was about it. He didn’t talk about his parents or where he lived or anything like that. He told me heaps about himself but yet I knew so little actually, sighing to myself. 

Eren was still asleep when Erwin turned up with some new clothes for me. So I decided now was the perfect time to take a very long, hot shower and scrub myself clean. Thinking to myself as I washed; I don’t really want to be a bother to Erwin by staying with him, not that he’d ever say I was one. By the time I’d cleaned myself up and gotten dressed I’d managed to work myself into a worry about it all. “Levi? What’s bothering you?” Huh? Oh, Eren was awake now. “It’s um...... don’t worry about it.”  
“What is it?”  
“I’m just..... just worrying about where I’m going to live now.”   
“Why don’t you move in with me Levi?” I stared at Eren in shock. Did he hit his head, because he did not just ask me to move in right? I mean, we’ve only been dating about a month or so. Isn’t it too early for us to move in together. He’s kidding right? “You’re-.....you’re serious?”  
“Of course I am. Why wouldn’t I be?”  
“I can’t move in, we barely know each other, we haven’t been dating overly long either. Besides, Don’t you still live with your parents and sister? Which you’ve never told me anything about I might add. I don’t even know where you live it could be across town, and that won’t help me with going to work. I also don’t have any clothes or any belongings which I can’t possibly afford.”  
“Woah Levi. Calm down, you’re overthinking this way too much.”  
“No. I think I’m worrying just the right amount alright.”  
“No. You are. Do you want to move in with me Levi? It’s as simple as that.”  
“No it isn’t. Won’t your parents have an issue with you inviting a stranger to live in your home?”  
“Well......no.”  
“Why the hell not?”  
“Look if I’ll let you met them first will you consider it?”  
“ah-...... mm fine. I’ll consider it.” Mumbling a bit to myself under my breath. “So I’ll take you there tonight alright?”  
“Sure fine.” Great so now I was meeting his parents, I guess it would’ve happened eventually. 

~

Eren got discharged that afternoon and said he’d pick me up from Erwin’s place that evening. I’d redressed myself six times by the time he showed up, I wasn’t sure how I should dress. Well that and the fact that nothing fit me quite right, it was all to big. Sighing to myself; Great first impression Levi. You show up to the kid’s house with clothes hanging off you because they dont fit right. Whatever, Eren already texted me he was downstairs waiting for me. Bidding my goodbye to Erwin I raced downstairs to meet him, and let’s just say the image I was greeted with was definitely material for later use when I was alone. Eren decked out in leather and straddling a motorcycle and I mean wow did he look nicely filled out on it. Is he trying to make me speechless? “Hey Levi. Get on, Let’s get going.”  
“Um..... y-yeah. Since when have you had a motorcycle license?” Taking the helmet he gave me as I got on behind him. He waited until I was all settled and had the helmet strapped on before he revved up the bike to go to which I immediately put my arms around him. “Oh you know, since it was legal for me to, now hold tight.” Well I wasn’t about to argue with him as we shot off like a rocket. Now I don’t encourage speeding, but I had to admit it was a little hot watching Eren speed up from a long way away to make it through an orange light before it turned red and it made me grip him tighter. Eren must have noticed because he kept doing it the whole ride as we headed to the edge of town where the houses got larger and more lavish looking. 

I had to admit was more than a little surprised at the house Eren pulled up to, well the driveway of it anyway. Barred by a thick, black wrought iron gate and luscious green hedging around probably the biggest front yard I’ve seen. The driveway wasn't even just standard concrete, no, it was nice grey pavers all the way up to the front of the house. It was paved so that it was a long horseshoe shape, from one gate entrance up to the front of the house and then back down to a second gate entrance about 100 metres away. “You live here?!” I had to shout over the engine and wind just to be heard, Eren merely turned his head back briefly to look at me. “Of course I do!” He pulled up in front of the house and killed the engine, taking off our helmets I could only stare at the huge place. “...It was my grandparents, so dont getting any ideas that we’re filthy rich..... we’re well off that’s it.” The house was large two storey, possibly with an attic too from what I could see all in light coloured brown brick. It was big enough for me to consider it a manor even, though I’d have to find out for sure later. The very front of the house had some beautiful garden beds, and I’d never seen so much colour in a long time.... so many different flowers and roses growing up along the walls. “Did you help with the gardens?”  
“Yeah my mother and I did them. Like the colours huh?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Come inside.” I nodded as I followed him inside, which was just as fancy as the exterior had been and immaculately clean, I was impressed. It was filled with antiques too, overall it was very homey and warmly decorated from what I could tell without a lot of colour, but there was enough. “It’s very lovely here...”  
“Thanks, my mum decorated it, anyway, dinner should be ready for us in the dining room. I can introduce you to my parents. My mother’s name is Carla, and my father’s name is Grisha.” Grisha? That’s an unusual name, not that I could talk, my mum had an unusual name. “What do they do?”  
“Well my mum is a stay at home really, she prefers taking care of the house. But my dad is a surgeon at the city hospital.”  
“Oh wow...” I fell silent as I entered the dining room with him and looked around, the dining set was solid mahogany which was set with what looked like a lovely roast. “Mum, Dad. I’m here with Levi!”  
“Oh good you’re here just in time. Hi. I’m Carla, Eren’s mother, pleased to meet you.” The woman that came out and greeted me was younger then I had envisioned. With black hair and brown eyes, dressed in a simple but elegant dress with an apron on the front as she was carrying a tray of food in her arms, she was all smiles. Introducing myself to her and shaking her hand, she was absolutely lovely. A sharp contrast to her husband that entered the room moments later. He was a good 20cm taller than his wife, so a good 25 – 30cm taller than myself, not that I’d let that intimidate me. He had dark hair with stern light eyes looking through very plain glasses, not that it stopped his intimidating gaze. Finishing of the look with a moustache and stubble. He only appeared to me in black and white, unlike Eren’s mother who appeared to me in colour. He was dressed very smartly, clearly a very proper strict man. Does he know Eren was gay, he doesn't strike me as the type of guy who would be accepting of that. Shit he’s coming over, smile dammit. “Good Evening I’m Grisha Jaeger. You must be Levi. The young man who put my son in the hospital last night.” Oh, shit. He hates me already, before I’d even met him. I could already tell my smile was tense as I shook his hand, and man that grip. He’s deliberately trying to hurt me with his grip now right? I could barely maintain eye contact with him for less than a second. That gaze was deadly, which merely doubled his intimidation with being in all black and white to me. He seemed..... darker? Than most things I saw though. “Let’s sit down to eat then shall we?” Eren interrupted us and broke off the frankly bone crushing handshake before leading us to our seats. 

The dinner was very pleasant and extremely awkward the entire time. I mean, how was I meant to act when Eren’s mother was perfectly pleasant and accepting of me in every way but his father would glare at me like he was the devil incarnate and pretty much openly condemn any of my life choices. It was like the ultimate case of mixed signals, I mean, did this family like or hate me? Eren’s sister, sorry, adopted sister, barely said anything the entire meal. Most certainly not to me that was for sure, I guess she was just naturally quiet because no one seemed to think it was anything unusual for her. Eren, the saint, seemed to diffuse any potential argument or steer the conversation away from anything that he knew would make me uncomfortable. Hell he even managed to convince his parents to let me stay in their home, god knows how with the looks his father was giving me, but I guess winning his mother over must have been enough. I don’t know how I’d managed it but I’d gotten separated and lost from Eren while he was showing me to my room, so I was currently walking around the enormous house to try and find him, checking all the rooms. Only coming up empty until I walking into what appeared to be a study except it wasn’t empty, I almost couldn’t tell because even with light streaming through the window it looked so dark to me, so much black. “Oh Dr. Jaeger, I’m sorry I was just looking for Eren I-”  
“Oh Levi was it? Just who I wanted to see.”   
“Wait? Want to see me?”  
“Yes of course... We should chat.” He suddenly came over and grabbed me by the arm tight enough to hurt. “Ow... sir you’re hurting me...”  
“Let me make one thing straight Ackerman. You’re only permitted to stay here under my wife and son’s good graces. If I had my way you would not be here, I do not like you and should we happen to cross paths again beyond family meal times I will make your life very, very hard indeed. I do not approve of you as fit for my son, in any sense, soulmates or not and if I get my way you will never see him again.”


End file.
